Amiti
|corecolor = |bordercolor = |name = Amiti|image = (Artwork from Camelot Software Planning)|age = 19|caption = |element = Mercury|hometown = Ayuthay|relatives = Alex (Father) Veriti (Mother) Paithos (Uncle) Mia (Aunt) Rief (Second Cousin) Nowell (Second Cousin)|hair = Light blue|style = Mage|weapons = Light Blade Staff (limited use) Bows|bodyarmor = Clothing Robe|handarmor = Gloves Bracelet|headarmor = Hat/Crown/Mask Circlet|eyes = Green|japname = ハルマーニ Harumani|frename = Haru|gername = |spaname = Amiti|itaname = Jao}}Amiti (ハルマーニ Harumani) is a playable character in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. He is a Mercury Adept who is the prince of the dry kingdom of Ayuthay near Angara's southern coast. As a Playable Character Amiti is introduced during Matthew's first trip to Ayuthay. He initially tags along with the party as an NPC during their journey to Barai Temple to get the Insight Glass. After being granted the Insight Psynergy, he joins the party permanently as the group's second Mercury Adept. Amiti's Insight is required for access to the Ouroboros. His hatred of pirates leads him to oppose aiding Eoleo, but his opinion tempers after Briggs dies saving Eoleo and Matthew's party. Amiti is the only character to make use of the Aqua Squire class series, which features a similar Psynergy line-up to Piers's Mariner class series. He is generally more combat-oriented than his fellow Mercury Adept, Rief, with his base class offering him a wider variety of offensive options than typical mage-style Adepts. Amiti is a strong, competent mage throughout Dark Dawn because, unlike Rief, his offenses are suitable for front-end battling, and he joins at a high-enough level that he knows the physical Psynergy attack Diamond Dust. Diamond Dust, its upgraded form Diamond Berg, and the Cool Psynergy series are the Psynergies unique to Amiti after being introduced first by Piers. It can be said that Amiti is the strongest mage to date. He has the highest HP for a mage although the lowest PP. He surpasses every Mercury-Adept in terms of agility (5th fastest in Dark Dawn), and he has the highest attack as a mage. His attack can be capitalized due to his ability to equip Light Blades, allowing him to equip Light Blades with damage-multiplying Unleash effects. Also, he has access to Piers' Elemental physical attack, (Diamond Dust and Diamond Berg) which can do good damage to enemies with Mercury weaknesses. Like Jenna, Amiti has less defense than the warrior adepts but a lot more than the other mages. When he joins the protagonists, he will be at Level 14 and will have an equipment setup consisting of a Battle Rapier (unleashes mastered), some Adept's Clothes, a Leda's Bracelet, a Silver Circlet and 2 Nuts. He will also have three Mercury Djinn in his possession: Mist, Mellow, and Claw, which will automatically upgrade his class to Aqua Knight. Statistical Comparison Statistically, Amiti shares many similarities with both Piers and Jenna. Amiti's base class has identical multipliers to Piers's class and both Adepts are the sole members of their unique Mercury-aligned base classes, which share a similar lineup. Like Jenna, Amiti is a mage-styled Adept, which allows him to equip Bows, Robes, Circlets, Armlets, Light Blades, and a limited selection of Staffs. In addition, his base class is an rounded class with average to above average statistics. Amiti has the lowest PP pool out of all the series' mage-style characters. He also possesses an innate Luck rating of four points, shared with Karis, Ivan, and Jenna, which is one point less than fellow Mercury Adept Rief has. Compared to fellow Mercury Adept Rief, he has much more HP and Defense, somewhat more Attack, and Agility, but a lot less PP, and one less Luck point. Classes Amiti has the following classes available to him: * Mono-Elemental: Aqua Squire class series * Dual-Elemental (Full): Hermit class series, Pilgrim (Mercury) class series, Seer (Mercury) class series * Dual-Elemental (Partial): Swordsman (Mars) class series, Swordsman (Venus) class series * Tri-Elemental (Full): Ranger class series, White Mage class series, Medium class series * Tri-Elemental (Partial): Dragoon class series Appearance Amiti has silvery-blue coloured hair with turquoise coloured eyes. These two features seems to be inherited from Alex. His outfit consists of mainly blue with gold and bits of orange. He wears a silver bracelet on top of his left brown armlet. Based on the height of battle sprites, he is short for a full-grown male, being shorter than Matthew, Eoleo and Tyrell. At the same time, he is taller than Rief, Himi, and Sveta, while being of comparable height to Karis (if anything slightly shorter, but this may be because of Karis' pony tail). Personality As a member of Ayuthay's royal family, Amiti is very cordial and polite to everyone. After traveling briefly with Matthew's party, he joins the party in order to assist them in finding the Sol Mask, choosing to continue on out of a desire to improve himself. Despite his congenial nature, he displays a very black and white sense of justice, likely as a result of being sheltered in Ayuthay. His naivety in such matters means that Amiti initially shows little tolerance for those he sees as criminals, such as Briggs and Eoleo. However, his travels help temper his views, particularly when Briggs sacrifices his life to ensure that the group can safely escape Belinsk. Amiti has shown a sense of formality and respect in certain situations, evidenced when the party visits Kolima Forest, where Amiti quickly pays his respects and bows to Laurel when first meeting her with the party (his companions, and even Laurel herself, tell him to stop, but he objects saying that they should pay their respects to the holy tree). His respectful nature is made fun of should the player wander in the forest and find another tree with a man's face sticking out from a hole inside; Amiti doesn't give a second thought and bows cordially. Near the end of the game, he is shown to empathize greatly with Sveta's distressing situation; both were raised as royalty, and Amiti is shown to understand Sveta's desire to put Morgal's fate before the life of her brother. Story Amiti was born to Veriti approximately 19 years before the setting of Dark Dawn. Veriti died soon after Amiti's birth, leaving Amiti as an orphan to be raised by his uncle, King Paithos. Paithos told Amiti, as well as the people of Ayuthay, that Veriti was a powerful adept who not only restored the Alchemy Well, but conceived him from her own power. As Amiti grew, he became very popular amongst the people of Ayuthay, and was described by some as their "golden child." At some point, he became close friends with Baghi of Passaj, and gave Baghi a Tree Flute, so that Baghi could enter Ayuthay's underground. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Ayuthay When Matthew's party stumbles into Ayuthay, Amiti is summoned. The citizens, who were hiding from Kaocho's army just outside the walls, had overheard a conversation between Matthew's party and the Kaocho generals attempting to invade and feared that they had been discovered. Upon discovering that the intruders were Adepts, and that they had actually come in aid of Passaj, Ayuthay's ally, Amiti chooses to take them to speak with his uncle. Upon meeting with Paithos, the Adepts tell both men about their quest for the Sol Mask; in exchange, Amiti recounts the story of the Alchemy Well's revival. Paithos chooses to take the opportunity to reveal the truth of Amiti's heritage. Amiti's mother was not an adept herself, but instead, she fell in love with a mysterious Mercury Adept. The Adept restarted the Alchemy Well, but left so suddenly that no one except Veriti knew his face. Soon after, Amiti was born, but when Veriti died, the knowledge of his father's identity died with her. Amiti is shocked by the revelation, but comes to accept it. Paithos gives Matthew's group vital information to assist in their quest for the Sol Mask. The Adepts are told that they will need the Insight Glass, a treasure of Ayuthay located in Barai Temple, in order to find the Sol Mask in the Ouroboros. Amiti offers his services as a guide, stating that the underground city can baffle travelers. First, the party travels to the Alchemy Well. Amiti informs the group that they will have to reverse the flow of the well in order to access the temple, as the temple is currently underwater. Amiti is suddenly telepathically contacted by a being known as the Sand Prince. Following the Sand Prince's instructions, they are able to receive the Sand Prince Stone, which grants the Psynergy needed to reverse the flow of the well. This allows the group to access Barai Temple. After traveling through the dungeon, the Insight Glass chooses Amiti as its master, granting Amiti the ability to use Insight. After returning to Ayuthay, Amiti announces his intentions to join Matthew's group, as they will need his Insight Psynergy. Though Paithos protests at first, he eventually concedes, and Amiti joins Matthew's group as their second Mercury Adept. His powers immediately prove useful when the Adepts are forced to fight Kaocho's two generals, Ku-Tsung and Ku-Embra. After the Adepts defeat the generals, Amiti assists in devising a plan to keep the generals in Ayuthay's dungeon, as their aimlessly wandering soldiers would not notice them gone. Amiti's Insight becomes useful during the trek through the Ouroboros, and with his help, the party is able to find the Sol Mask. He travels with them to Passaj, where they use the Mask to restart Passaj's Alchemy Forge. However, the Adepts find that they cannot use the Forge to create a passageway over the mountains. The Sand Prince once again contacts Amiti, informing him of the Ice Queen Stone, which can grant them the ability to reverse the Forge's power, allowing for the creation of the passageway. The Adepts travel to Harapa, where they battle the Ice Queen and reseal her into a stone that grants them the necessary Psynergy. After returning to Passaj, Amiti decides to continue with Matthew's party as they journey across the Clouds of Passaj, citing that the experience will help him improve as a future ruler. Morgal Region Amiti travels with the group through the Clouds of Passaj and the Craggy Peak Ruins into the Khiren Glacier region, eventually reaching the town of Te Rya, where several Sanans, including Ryu Kou and Hou Zan, are hiding. From there, the group is directed towards the Teppe Ruins, which lead to Morgal. In the ruins, the party meets with Sveta, a mysterious beastman who possesses the powers of a Jupiter Adept. In exchange for the Adepts returning a bag to the Sanans in Te Rya, Sveta offers to act as a guide through the remainder of the ruins, as well as Morgal. Upon learning that the Adepts intend to search for the Mountain Roc, Sveta chooses to leave the group, offering to rejoin them after hearing the song Arangoa Prelude. When Matthew, Tyrell, and Karis realize that they know little about the Mountain Roc, they ask Amiti and Rief if they have any information. Amiti recounts an encounter with the bird from when he was a child, describing it as being so large that it not only carried off a man but created a whirlwind in the forest he was in. Amiti and the group explore Morgal, starting with the city of Belinsk, where they intend to meet Kraden. When they realize that Kraden is nowhere to be found, the group travels to Border Town, on the Morgal-Bilibin border, to try to find him. Here, they are given information that Kraden is trapped in Bilibin due to the closing of the border. However, pirates under the command of Briggs relay a message asking for the Adepts' assistance in rescuing his son, Eoleo. Eoleo had been sentenced to being boiled alive by the people of Belinsk. Amiti adamantly refuses to help, citing his negative opinion of pirates in general. However, the rest of the group points out that nothing is black and white; they also point out that the Sanan royal Hou Ju, sister to Ryu Kou is fated to suffer the same punishment, despite her innocence. Amiti agrees to help on that basis. After a meeting with Briggs, the group seeks out the knowledge of Tret, as he would not only know about Belinsk's defenses, but about the Mountain Roc as well. In Kolima Forest, they are able to meet not only with Tret, but also Laurel. Amiti falls to his knees out of respect as he believes the two Waelda to be divine in nature, despite their protests. While speaking to the group, Tret mistakes Amiti for a relative of Mia, citing their similar auras. While this confuses Amiti, it is not discussed any further. The group travels to Talon Peak, under the accompaniment of Ryu Kou and Hou Zan, who possess the Slap Glove, needed to wake the Mountain Roc. Here, Amiti first meets Blados and Chalis, commanders from Tuaparang who had been manipulating Matthew's party. The two commanders set the Mountain Roc on the Adepts, forcing them to battle the Roc. After getting the Mountain Roc feather, the group meets with Sveta in Belinsk, Amiti helps Matthew's group rescue Hou Ju and Eoleo, though he and Eoleo begin arguing soon after due to Eoleo taunting Amiti. Before a fight can break out, the group is forced to flee Belinsk due to the Grave Eclipse, which had been triggered in their attempts to rescue Eoleo and Hou Ju. The group heads to Belinsk's port and notice's Briggs's ship docked for them to board. However, Briggs had been fatally injured by the monsters that had appeared after the beginning of the Eclipse. Faced with this sacrifice, Amiti's opinion of pirates changes dramatically. Grave Eclipse After escaping the Eclipse, the group learns that they must travel the world to find various artifacts that will enable them to activate the Apollo Lens, needed to end the Eclipse. During their travels for the Umbra Gear, which are necessary to even enter the Apollo Sanctum, Matthew's party eventually returns to Ayuthay. There, Amiti learns that Paithos is dealing with a fatal illness, presumable a result of the Grave Eclipse. Paithos attempts to step down, but Amiti refuses to take the throne until after the Grave Eclipse has ended, as Amiti is not even sure that he will survive the events to come. Instead, Paithos promises to hold on until Amiti returns for good, but asks Matthew to watch out for Amiti. Eventually, the group is able to make their way to Apollo Sanctum, home of the Apollo Lens. Just before the group is able to fire the Apollo Lens, they discover that Sveta's brother, Volechek, has been transformed by Blados and Chalis. Though ending the Grave Eclipse would kill him, Sveta decides it must be done anyway, claiming that as royalty, they have a greater responsibility to Morgal. Being royalty himself, Amiti is shown to sympathize and tries to comfort her by complimenting her courage. Once the Grave Eclipse has ended, Amiti sees Matthew, Tyrell and Karis off on their trip home. He announces his intention to return to Ayuthay, presumably to take the throne, stating that his countrymen likely await his return. Amiti has yet to find out who his father is, although he cannot stop thinking about Alex during the events at Apollo Sanctum. Trivia *When Amiti is in Kolima Forest, Tret said that Amiti was a relative of Mia, making him a descendant of the Mercury Clan. *Similarly, if Amiti is mind read during the brief time that you control Sveta in the Apollo Sanctum, Amiti will reveal that, in this time of great distress, he can't help but turn his mind to Alex. Combined with other information in game and the fact that Nintendo has confirmed Alex as the father of Amiti on a family tree http://twitpic.com/3foeq0/full, it appears to be essentially canon that Alex is Amiti's father. *Amiti doesn't get along with Eoleo very much. Once, Eoleo made fun of his Ayuthay heritage, commenting that he had never seen an Ayuthay wearing real clothes before, embarrassing Amiti. Category:Adepts Category:Characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists